


Moonlit Secret

by im_the_king_of_the_ocean



Series: Nuts and Dolts Week 2020 [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/F, First Dance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_the_king_of_the_ocean/pseuds/im_the_king_of_the_ocean
Summary: Long after everyone else has gone to sleep, Ruby and Penny steal a moment for themselves.
Relationships: Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose
Series: Nuts and Dolts Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691983
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Moonlit Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: AU

Moonlight peacefully shines in through the Palace’s tall, glass windows.Nothing moves.The night is calm.Then, a shadow.A flicker.One quickly followed by another.

Slippered feet and sturdy boots, careful not to make even the slightest of sounds, tiptoe down the long corridors toward the Palace’s ballroom.It’s been hours since the staff finished cleaning the massive hall after that evening’s party.No one remains to witness the unauthorized presence of the two shadows.

They stop at the ballroom’s doors and the first, the one with the slippered feet, fiddles with the locks.

The other one, the one with the sturdy boots, speaks, “Your highness— _Penny_ , if you left something in there, it would have been easier to just call an attendant to retrieve it.You really shouldn’t be out and about at this hour.We should head back to—”

“Hush.”Penny places a finger over her companion’s lips.“You are well aware I am perfectly safe while here in the palace.”She smirks.“And, regardless, no matter where I go, I know I am always safe with you as well, Ruby.”

Ruby huffs.“True, but _not the point_.If Captain Schnee finds out I let you sneak out _again_ , I’ll be in trouble.Serious trouble this time.She made that _very clear_ the last time.”

“Hmm.I didn’t think you were one to concern yourself with the rules?”Penny manages to get the ballroom doors unlocked.She pries them open.“You didn’t seem very concerned when you taught me to pick locks.

Ruby follows her princess into the ballroom.“It’s a handy skill to have, and one that’s unlikely to get me fired.Or _was_.”

“You won’t be fired.”Penny turns back to face Ruby.“Captain Schnee answers to my father, and my father will not remove you as my bodyguard if I insist he doesn’t.”She steps toward Ruby, closing the distance between them.“Now, come dance with me.”

Ruby blinks.“What?”

“Come dance with me,” Penny repeats.She blushes.“I wanted to dance with you at the ball, but I knew that…” she wrings her hands together.“That some of our guests would not see it as something nice at all.”Her eyes turned downcast.“I want to change things.You know I do.We’re just not there yet.”

More than anything, Ruby wants to approach Penny.To reassure her, put her hand in Penny’s own, and feel Penny’s other hand on her waist.To _dance._ Ruby hesitates.Sure, since becoming Penny’s bodyguard, she hasn’t followed the rules as strictly as she necessarily should have, but this goes beyond that. _Far_ beyond that.This answers the fluttering in her chest.The twinge of jealousy she feels whenever another person shows interest in Penny.

Up to now, Ruby has managed to keep a handle on her crush.She may not consider professionalism of the highest of importances, but this is something else.Something she _needs_ to keep in line.Desperately.To act on it?Ruby meets Penny’s unwavering gaze.To wonder if it’s reciprocated?That goes beyond what she can trust herself with.Ruby hates the idea of jeopardizing their time together.She _can’t_ do that.The idea of life without Penny, of someone else having _her_ responsibility of keeping Penny safe, she _can’t_ do anything that would cause that to happen.

She _can’t_.

But, they’re alone, with no witnesses, and Penny has asked her.

What would it be like if they _could_ be together?Even if it isn’t eternal, it could be nice to know.Just for a moment.Something to hold onto.

Ruby steps forward and takes Penny’s hand.

With only the moon as their witness, they dance.


End file.
